


Hearts like wildflowers

by TitaniSword



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitaniSword/pseuds/TitaniSword
Summary: She died she was sure of it. And let's see in this new life she has a mother that hates her - nothing new, she can deal with it, a sister that seeks comfort in her - been there, done that and joining a pirate crew of a certain pink bird with a certain diseased boy and okay thats new. She is in One Piece now the question is, will she try and change things for the characters that she loves or better let it be and just look out after her sister and herself?
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ~ I hope you are blessed with a heart like wildflower  
> Strong enough to raise again after being trampled upon, though ebough to weather the wordt of the summer storms and able to grow and flourish even in the most broken places ~ Nikita Gill

She wasn't scared of death. She wasn't. She was surrounded so much by it that she wondered how it would get her.

And when the deadly virus started to spread through the world she knew it was only a matter of time until it got to her too.

No matter how much distance she kept, or how many times she disinfected her hands or that she always wore her mask, she still got it. And it was because her parents didn't believe in the virus despite the many news.

They always complained that people were given fake news or that it was just a cold and people were overreacting. It wasn't real and people were stupid for believing in it. 

With no surprise the virus got her. So, instead of spending her time at home and safely tucked away in her blankets, she was in the hospital with a high fever, her body on fire and feeling like she'll cough up her lungs any day now. It was slow and agonizing. She hated it every minute of it and she resented her parents for not listening to her fears.

"You're going to be fine," they said when she asked them to be more careful "don't be so dramatic." 

Now she was in a dark void and couldn't see anything but at least nothing hurt anymore. And then there were cries. It took her a few minutes to realize that the cries were from her.

She had no idea why she was crying. Perhaps it was the cold but then someone wrapped a blanket around her and she wasn't cold anymore. But things felt wrong. Like she was forgetting something. 

Oh yeah, the fact that she was so sure that she died.

She was reborn in another life, huh. She didn't see this coming. She heard the stories of course, but she never really believed them. When you die, you're gone and that's it. 

Way to prove her wrong, universe.

She knew that she wasn't the most agreeable person to live with but she didn't think she did so many horrible things to be born in the life that she currently has.

She had a mother and a sister, some siblings but they died, she had a little sister left. They died of hunger. She never felt such hunger before. It was torture. She couldn't do anything and she couldn't think about anything but her hunger. She briefly wondered if this is why her mother never named her and her sister. They were Baby 5 and Baby 6. And she feels like she should know the names from somewhere but she is so, so, so hungry. She can't think of anything. She tries to ignore the hunger by doing different tasks. Like trying to remember why everything feels so familiar.

Her mother doesn't act at all like a mother should. Whenever Baby 5 wants to hold her hand, she pulls away, whenever Baby 5 cries that she is hungry, their mother yells at them and they flinch. They don't deserve this. Whenever their mother pulls away from Baby 5, she fills like it's her job to comfort her hungry sister. It isn't.

They are only four and they are children. She wants to fight back.

And when she thinks that things can't get worse, one of the men makes their suggestion " maybe we should leave them in the mountain." 

Baby 5 cries and clings to her mother but she only glares at everyone.

Their mother agrees with the man - she doesn't even know their name. She doesn't want to know anymore. Their mother leaves them with a glare even when Baby 5 tries to cling to her and cries for her to not leave. 

She hates them. All of them. 

They are tired and hungry and they need to go down a mountain by themselves. It's already dark and they have no idea if there are dangerous animals around here. Both of their stomachs grumble and Baby 5 cries. She does what a big sister does and holds her. 

Even later Baby 5 has fallen asleep and she needs to carry her on her back. They arrive at the base of the mountain late at night. There are threes on the other side of the mountain. Funny, that they spent so much time on a deserted land and starving and here everything is in bloom. 

She wants to fall down and curl next to Baby 5 but they need shelter. Besides they are in a forest. She doesn't remember exactly when they got in the forest and baby 5 is still sleeping. 

She hears growling and curses. With baby 5 on her back she tries to run away from the pack of wolfes that sniffed them. They were hungry too. 

As she runs the most cliche thing happens and she trips on a branch. Both her and baby 5 fall harshly on the ground and - and baby 5 is not waking up. Why isn't she waking up? 

The wolves are approaching them snarling and hungry and she puts herself in front of her sister. She is going to protect her. She has no weapon and she can barely keep her eyes open and she is exhausted but sjd'll be damned of she let's any of these mutts get to her sister. She won't allow it. 

A wolf prepares himself to attack the two helpless girls only to fall down unconscious. 

She stares at the wolfes. That was a wave of energy so strong that it could have make her unconscious. A wave of energy that she knew the name of but didn't want to believe it true. So doesn't speak it out lod. If she does then it just makes it come true.

But then the universe loves to prove her wrong and a person from the trees comes out and she would recognize that pink, fluffy coat anywhere and she curses.

She curses because Donquixote Doflamingo just saved them and she doesn't know if she would have rather preferred the wolfes. 

But even worse she realizes that the world she been reborn into was One Piece and her path doesn't look like it will be an easy one if the smirk on Doflamingos lips is anything to go by. 

And even worse than worse the exhaustion and hunger and being hit by a haki wave and shock well, she finally, finally falls down and crashes. 

Technically the pink asshole doesn't need any of them so he could just leave them be. 

She has yet to learn that this universe loves to prove her wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

She decided that living in a world like one piece was dangerous enough. Living in this world and in a city that every move was controlled by Donquixote Doflamingo was almost suicidal. When one of the most dangerous warlords on Grand Line considers you interesting enough to catch his attention, you should probably feel worried, especially when you don’t know exactly what it was that caught his attention.

She and her sister live in an orphanage now. They are fed warm meals three times a day and have warm, luxurious rooms even though they have to share it with two other children but it’s still more than their mother could ever give them.

When they arrived there the matron explained to them that they would be prepared, so that they could be of use to Doflamingo (well Young Master as everyone calls him.) Either as a servant or an assassin in the crew. Of course the matron didn’t say that but she just figured it out, that was the case.

They had so many lessons both practical and theoretical at the orphanage that by the time lunch and dinner came around, they were too tired to do much. So even though every child was eating at a long table together, the only sound was the clank of spoons on the plate. The matron observed them with a satisfied smile on her face.

Her favourite lessons were languages. They were taught the multiple languages that existed in this world but they did put more focus on the language of the North and Grand Line since these two were spoken the most. Of course, there were a lot more languages just like in her world.  
The East Blue differed from the North in the accent, the south had different letters and West Blue was similar to latin - she was the best at West language since it was very similar to her previous language. Her teacher was impressed with her.  
There was also the grand line language, which was a mix of all four and it was difficult to learn it but they had to.  
They were also taught the language of flowers and the stars if they ever need to navigate without a compass or log pose. She actually enjoyed those extra languages especially since astrology was a big part of her previous life. 

They were also told that the celestial dragons had their own language, that no one but them knew.  
Doflamingo knew it and according to the teacher it just showed how amazing the young master was. Of course, she knew the truth. A truth that would most likely bring her in trouble if she ever spoke it, after all when he told this secret in the series, he still expected he'd come out victorious and just kill Law and the Straw Hats. 

She and her sister skipped the first few weeks of combat lessons. It was because their body was too weak due to the lack of food they received. But they did get to watch and as she observed, she almost believed it was like P.E in her world but after the runs in the courtyard the class was paired in two and the pairs had to fight until the other was unconscious. They could use any method to win, no matter how dirty it was. The teacher explained to them that there was a punishment for those who lose and by the dangerous glint in the teacher's eyes something told her, she didn't want to know what the punishment was. The whole thing reminded her a little too much of Marvels Red Room and she instantly had a bad feeling about this.

After their first month at the orphanage she and her sister get to participate in the combat lessons and the worst thing is not only they aren’t paired together but Doflamingo is observing the matches. Well, actually she can feel his eyes on her specifically and she shudders. 

She gets punched in the ribs for not paying attention. Her partner's a boy. A few years older than her and close to graduating and he was even offered the position of an officer in the crew. He was so much bigger than her and the amount of muscles on his body didn’t make him any less intimidating. 

She managed to dodge the second punch thrown at her but with an agility that could only be trained he grasped her wrist and easily hit her ankle and she lost her balance and fell. She should have lost this match. Her opponent was prepared to give the final blow and she was grateful that he at least didn’t enjoy toying with his opponents. She was prepared to lose but then she heard her sister yelp of pain. 

While she was lucky enough to not have a cruel opponent, her sister didn’t have such luck. She was on the ground just like her, her legs were sunk in the ground as if it was trying to eat her feet and she tried to protect her face by putting her arms in front of it but her opponent didn’t care much. He had a whip as a weapon and he was laughing cruelly and loudly each time he hit her sister with it. 

In that moment she saw only red. She never felt such anger before, it boiled in her veins and she wished desperately for something to knock her sister opponent out. And then everything happened as if time stopped but only for one second. Her opponent raised his foot to give her the final blow and she saw how her sister's opponent raised his whip to hit her one more time but her anger felt so strong and hot that it covered the whole room. And then everyone was unconscious. 

Her opponent, her sister's opponent, the other dozen children and even the matron. The only ones who weren’t unconscious were her sister, herself and Doflamingo. And as she heard Doflamingo’s satisfaction but at the same time cruel laugh she couldn’t help but shiver at the terrifying realisation. She had two of them.

One: she just used Conqueror's Haki.For the second time. An ability so powerful but at the same time so rare that she can count on one hand the amount of people that had the ability.  
And two: Still hearing Doflamingo's laughs, she knows that her life just got a lot more complicated then she imagined and she shudders when she thinks at what Doflamingo could be planning for her and her ability.


End file.
